Amos Grimes (scranford)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Fighter (Weapon Master) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Neutral Good Languages: Common, Dwarven Deity: Deity Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (07 pts) (+2 Racial) DEX: 14 +2 (05 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 13 +1 (03 pts) WIS: 10 +0 (00 pts) CHA: 10 +0 (00 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 13 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Fighter) AC: 18 = + DEX (02) + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Dodge (01) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Dodge (01) AC Flatfooted: 15 = + Armor (05) + Shield (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = (01) CMB: +04 = (01) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 17 = + BAB (01) + STR (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (01) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +02 = (00) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = (00) + WIS (00) + Misc (01) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Bardiche : Attack: +05 = (01) + Ability (03) + Feat (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 19/x2, Special: 2-H, S, Brace, Reach Gauntlet : Attack: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d03+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Light, B Morningstar : Attack: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d08+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: 1-H, B/P Scimitar : Attack: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d06+3, Crit: 18/x2, Special: 1-H, S Shield, Heavy : Attack: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d04+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special:1-H/ B, off hand attack Sling : Attack: +02 = (01) + Ability (02) - Misc (01) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d03+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Stone, 1H, B, 50' Range Unarmed : Attack: +04 = (01) + Ability (03) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d03+3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Light, B, Non-Lethal Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (STR) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Fighter Bonus Feat: Extra feat at first Level Skilled : One extra skill point per level Class Features Fighter (Weapon Master) Armor/Weapons: Simple/Martial Weapons, All Armor/Shields Bonus Feat: 1st and every even level Chosen Weapon: Bardiche Feats Power Attack (1st Level): -1 TH/+2 Damage Dodge (Fighter Bonus): +1 AC Weapon Focus (Racial Bonus): Bardiche (+1 TH) Traits Armor Expert (Combat): Reduce ACP by 1 Indomitable Faith (Religious): +1 Will Saves Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Racial (01) (Fighter) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP* Misc Acrobatics -2 1 0 2 -5 +0 Appraise +1 0 0 1 +0 Bluff +0 0 0 0 +0 Climb +2 1 3 3 -5 +0 Craft (weapons) +1 0 0 1 +0 Diplomacy +0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -5 +0 Disguise +0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -3 0 0 2 -5 +0 Fly -3 0 0 2 -5 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 +0 Heal +0 0 0 0 +0 Intimidate +0 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) +5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception +1 1 0 0 +0 Perform ( ) +0 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -3 0 0 2 -5 +0 Sense Motive +0 0 0 0 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 2 -5 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth -3 0 0 2 -5 +0 Survival +0 0 0 0 +0 Swim -2 0 0 3 -5 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * ACP is only -3 if Shield is not equipped Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit Scale Mail 50 gp 30 lb Heavy Steel Shield 20 gp 15 lb Bardiche (Melee) 13 gp 14 lb Morningstar(Melee) 08 gp 06 lb Scimitar(Melee) 15 gp 04 lb Sling(Ranged) 00 gp 00 lb Ammo (00) 00 gp 00 lb Backpack 02 gp 02 lb Belt pouch 01 gp 00½ lb Sack (x4) 04 sp 02 lb Bedroll 01 sp 05 lb Flint & Steel 01 gp 00 lb Silk Rope, 50' 10 gp 05 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Whetstone 02 cp 01 lb Sunrod (x5) 10 gp 05 lb Total Weight: 93½ lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Finances PP: 00 GP: 18 SP: 04 CP: 08 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 19 Height: 5'10" Weight: 180 lbs. Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Fair Appearance: Average Demeanor: Background: Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Dec. 22, 2010) (HolyMan) level 1 *Approval (Date) (Judge 02) level 1 Category:In Progress/Character